Aircraft brakes are known that comprise a stack of disks made up of rotor disks and stator disks, the stack extending axially around an axle carrying a wheel, the rotor disks being constrained to rotate with the wheel that is to be braked, while the stator disks are prevented from rotating on a torsion tube engaged around the axle.
In recent programs, proposals have been made to place wheels farther apart for the purpose of limiting the pressure exerted by their tires on the runway, which leads to providing axles that are longer, and in particular that present a large-diameter cylindrical upstream portion, followed by a conical portion, and finally followed by a smaller-diameter cylindrical downstream portion that receives the wheel.